marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Belial (Demon) (Earth-616)
Ancient Serpent, Satan, Father and Master of Lies, Blasphemous Dragon ---- Tarot's construct: Crooked Serpent, Beelzebub, the Father of Lies, the Angel of the Bottomless Pit, the Enslaver of Men | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; presumably leader of Belial's Cavalry | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Gehenna | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Two forehead horns | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Trickster, demon, ruler of Gehenna | Education = | Origin = Demon, fallen angel | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Archie Goodwin | First = Tower of Shadows #4 | First2 = (Mentioned) (energy) (possessing a body) (full appearance) | Death = | Quotation = Fear me, humans of Earth! I am Belial, ruler of Gehenna, he who watches over the great lakes of fire, and I have come to claim Patsy Walker as my own. | Speaker = Belial | QuoteSource = Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Origins Belial was an angel living in Heaven, but was cast out, presumably for being part of the rebels in the War in Heaven. He became a demon of lies and was once the servant of Satan. Modern Age Belial now appears to be the demon lord of Gehenna, a Hell dimension. When Hedy Wolfe convinced Mad-Dog and Hellstrom that Patsy Walker was out to get them, the pair teamed up and sent Patsy to Belial's domain. Belial tempted Patsy with promises of power, but Patsy resisted him and escaped his realm through trickery. ]] Upset about being used, Hellstrom sought out Hedy and sent her to Belial's domain as punishment. While there Hedy and Belial met and became romantically involved with each other. | Powers = As the ruler of Gehenna, Belial is a Demon with powers including: * Illusions: Belial can create illusions to disguise himself as others or to create visions and mirages. * Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap: As the master of Gehenna, Belial can manipulate and conjure anything within his realm. Additionally, his powers appear to be drawn from his home dimension though his powers are not strictly limited to his dimension. * Pyrokinesis: Belial appeared to summon and control Hellfire. * Power Bestowal: Belial offered to make Hellcat into demon and give her additional powers. * Trans-Dimensional Teleportation: Belial can travel instantly between dimensions such as Earth and Gehenna. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Belial's Cavalry were described as a super-powerful hellspawn who could bond to mortal hosts, and Daniel mentioned them as being possibly the entity making of Johnny Blaze the Ghost Rider. * Belial is a Hell-Lord and ruler of his own pocket dimension resembling Christian Hell. Most Hell-Lords of this type are Class Two Demons, but Belial has not specifically been confirmed as such. | Trivia = * Shortly after her resurrection, Tarot created a psionic construct of Belial (also called Crooked Serpent, Beelzebub, the Father of Lies, the Angel of the Bottomless Pit, the Enslaver of Men) to fight the New Mutants and recover Cypher. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belial | Links = }} Category:Power Bestowal Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Pyrokinesis